Crying Out For You
by HarryPotterFan670
Summary: This is the tale of the life and love of Lily Evans and James Potter. The laughs, the fights, the tragedies, and the unforgettable moments of their blissful romance.
1. Back To School

**I don't own these wonderful characters, except maybe Katie. **

**ENJOY!**

**review please as well.**

Chapter 1-Back To School

Lily ignored the huge sigh she heard behind her and kept looking through her clothes in her large walk-in closet. However, when the second sigh was heard, she stalked out of the closet and into her huge, beautiful, sunny bedroom, crossing her arms and facing her queen size bed.

"Kates. Look, I know I'm supposed to be supportive and all to you, but really, Katie, think! This is Sirius Black you're talking about. Notorious dater. Flirter. Hooking up with every good-looking girl he can get his hands on. Don't, and I'm being serious, don't fret about it anymore!" Lily finally got the words out to her best friend, who was sprawled out across Lily's bed. Katie sat up to look Lily directly in the eye, determination but sadness written in her amazing blue eyes.

"I don't get it, Lily." She said softly.

"You thought you could change Sirius Black. Make him drop his habits and stick with you forever and ever. Katie…it just can't be done. That's who he is and you deserve better." Lily told her.

"You're right. And I'm so bloody stupid." Katie ran her hand through her gorgeous, perfect blonde hair, so different from Lily's unique reddish-brown locks. "Ah, well. I'll get over it." She flashed Lily her smile, the smile that always captured the eyes from everyone in the room. One thing Lily adored about her best friend was her ability to bounce back to her happy, bubbly self after a few moments of sadness. "Now about you and Mr. Potter…" Katie trailed off, raising her eyebrows and laughing at Lily's sound of disgust.

"No! He's a prat. You _know_ that." Lily retorted.

"But he loves you! I swear he nearly died when he saw you snogging Tristan Thomas in June." Katie couldn't get the smile off of his face.

"He saw that?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I was on the other side of the hall talking with Matt and I saw James turn the corner with Sirius and the smile fell off of his face immediately and he darted out of the hallway. Sirius rolled his eyes, but followed, of course." Katie informed Lily of that day at the end of sixth year.

"And why haven't you told me this before?" Lily questioned.

"Figured you wouldn't care. It seems you'll always hate Potter."

"Well, I have my reasons to, so it doesn't matter."

Katie yelled out in frustration but laughed as she grabbed one of Lily's dresses to try on.

**FLASHBACK**

Eleven-year-old Lily was nervously walking the halls of the Hogwarts Express, searching for a compartment. She opened the door of one and saw the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen before. Her sunny blonde hair was reflecting the rays of sunlight that were coming through the window and it fell in loose curled ringlets to her chest. Her face was so strikingly gorgeous, Lily noticed, as her stunning blue eyes looked curiously up at Lily.

Lily was nothing close to ugly. She had beautiful green eyes and a porcelain doll face, along with wonderful unique reddish brown hair, but this girl made her feel downright toad-like. Finally realizing she had been staring, she tried to speak.

"Um, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I don't know anyone."

"Sure." The girl flashed a breathtaking smile at her, which Lily returned half-heartedly. "I'm Katie."

"Lily."

"Are you a first year?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. And for the record, I'm not part veela either, I'm so sick of answering that question." Katie laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Sorry?" Lily had now idea what "part veela" meant.

"Oh. You don't know what a veela is? Well, you'll soon find out. Just remember my answer because everyone thinks I am, but I'm really not. I love your hair! Is that the natural color?" She talked very fast, but Lily started to feel more comfortable with her each second. Before they each knew it, they were pulling up closer to the castle. "You'll love it, you really really will. I've been here once before, for my brother's graduation last year. He's eight years older than I am. But I have another one, who will be a sixth year this year. You'll have to meet him!" Katie said happily to Lily.

From that day on, the two became the best of friends. About as close to being sisters as possible without actually being related.

"She's hot. I mean, _damn._" Sirius made James Potter and Remus Lupin laugh. "C'mon guys don't laugh! I want her."

James couldn't help from laughing. "Padfoot, you could get her. She's way into you. She just doesn't like that you feel like need to get with every girl fifth year and above."

"Well, if I had her I wouldn't have that need. She'd keep any relationship hot and steamy forever." Sirius said and Remus almost fell out of his chair from laughter. "I'm serious!"

"We know you are." James smirked. "But Padfoot, buddy, how do you know that?" James asked curiously. Sirius always got this information on girls even he, James Potter, was not able to get.

"I've heard. She almost killed the lucky bastard, Patrick, that she went out with last year with her unbelievable sexiness. He said she was _amazing_, and you know which way I mean that."

The two other boys laughed again. "How do you know he's not making that up? James asked.

"Yeah, Katie's hot and all seems like she'd be a bad girl, but she _really_ seems too nice to go and shag him." Remus pointed out.

"Please, Moony. You are so naïve. No girl that hot is not sleeping with her boyfriend." Sirius announced.

"I, personally, cannot believe we are having this conversation." James said.

"Oh shut up Mr. I'm-so-in-love-with-Lily-Evans-who-will-never-love-me-back-but-I-don't-stop-trying-and-I-make-an-arse-out-of-myself!" Sirius said in one breath. James laughed and did a cannonball into the pool in his backyard, being careful to splash Sirius with as much water as possible.

"Actually, Padfoot, she's not going out with him anymore." Remus told Sirius, who choked on the water he was drinking. After being thumped (rather hard) on the back, he spoke.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?"

"I ran into her in London one day and she told me." Sirius sprang up out of his chair.

"How do you not tell me that?" He proceeded to wrestle with Remus until they both fell into the pool, laughing.

"Boys!" Mrs. Potter called from the back door.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"You need to pack! I have told you this SO many times. You leave TOMORROW. Early!"

"I'm already packed, Mrs. Potter." Remus boasted, causing both James and Sirius to splash water in his face.

"Excellent, Remus, now teach James and Sirius to do the same." She rolled her eyes but still laughed at the identical, huge grins James and Sirius were wearing.

Lily waved one final goodbye to her parents as they walked out of Kings Cross. She and Katie dragged their heavy trunks along the station, ready to begin their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Shortly after they crossed the barrier of platform nine and three quarters, they heard a shout.

"Evans!" The voice came from none other than James Potter.

"Potter." Lily wrinkled up her nose, which James, of course, found irresistible.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"Fine. I didn't see you at all, which immediately makes it better." Lily responded. "Come on, Katie, let's get on the train."

"Sit with us." Sirius came up behind James, looking directly at Katie as he said this.

"No thanks, Black. We're sitting with other—" Lily was responding when Katie cut her off.

"Okay! Sounds good." She grinned at the boys and Lily's jaw dropped as she glared at her best friend. "Sorry." She mouthed and Lily groaned, following the others as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Review please!**


	2. Tolerance Improving

**Thanks for all reviews! Love you all**

**Please continue!**

**Also, I don't own the characters, except for Miss Katie**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2—Tolerance Improving…only slightly.

"It's nice." James said, standing in the common room of the Heads' suite. This year, the suite was broken off from the Gryffindor common room, seeing as both Heads were Gryffindors. The main room was spacey, with large wall-length windows looking out towards the lake. There were two comfy looking couches in the center near the fireplace. There were also wonderful wooden shelves packed with books and a beautiful mahogany desk for each of them to use for schoolwork. There was a stone staircase leading to a balcony where there were two wooden doors.

"Yep." Lily responded shortly, beginning to climb the stairs. The door on the left had a gold plate on it reading _Ms. Lily Evans._ Likewise, the door on the right read _Mr. James Potter._ Lily rolled her eyes upon seeing that and opened the door to her own room. She grinned at the sight of it. It was rather large for a school dormitory and had gleaming wooden floors, a large queen bed, wonderful shelves for all her books, a bureau, a roomy closet for Lily's many clothes, and her favorite thing, a giant window taking up almost the whole left hand wall. It was perfect. She walked out and glanced into James's room, which was the same but everything on opposite sides. James turned and saw her in the doorway.

"Care to join me?" He grinned.

"You wish." She snorted and headed out towards the Gryffindor common room. Naturally, James followed.

"Padfoot!" He yelled after entering, causing all heads to turn towards them.

"Prongs, mate! How's the room?"

"Excellent."

"Ladies will love it?"

"The ladies will love it." James confirmed and Katie laughed.

"Please. The only lady James ever has eyes for is Lily." She said, as she played with her long hair.

"Well in that case, I'll take the room!" Sirius announced and James and Remus grinned at him, while Katie just looked away. Sirius noticed.

"Lily baby!" They all heard a voice call out behind them. Tristan Thomas, a fellow seventh year, despised by the Marauders, approached them. He came up behind Lily and she leaned back to face him, causing him to plant his lips on hers and she grinned. James felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Good summer? Well, since I saw you last?" She winked and James almost threw up while sending him a cold glare.

"It was great. Yours?" Lily responded.

"Could have been better if I saw you more." He said, causing Lily to smile the smile that James adored. "Come with me, babe. Let's go on our own." He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up lightly, squeezing it as well. James watched as they walked out of the common room together.

He made a sound of disgust.

"What the bloody hell does she see in him?" He wondered aloud.

"He's hot." Katie shrugged.

"Uh, FYI little Katie Bailey, everyone knows Sirius and I are the most wanted guys in the entire school." James informed her.

"And it's a good thing that it hasn't gone to your head." Katie said sarcastically, grinning.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you don't know that every guy dreams about you." James pointed out.

"Touché, Potter." She laughed and James couldn't help grinning. "But seriously, I don't show people that I know I'm hot. That's one reason Lily can't stand you. Listen carefully, I'm not going to help you get her ever again."

"Whatever, Bailey." James started to get frustrated. "I can't change everything about me."

"I know. You've just got to change the way she thinks about you."

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" Sirius piped in.

"Figure it out, boys. It's possible." Katie raised her eyebrows and looked towards the fireplace. Sirius couldn't help digging his fingernails into his palms. She was so damn gorgeous, it almost hurt. They heard laughter at the portrait hole and turned to see Lily laughing, with Tristan behind her, his hands on her hips, laughing as well.

"I'm out. Night, guys." James said, getting up quickly. So much for a good first night back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily couldn't sleep. Someone was on her mind. However, it wasn't Tristan Thomas, the boy she'd just spent an hour snogging and such with.

No. It was James Potter.

She couldn't get his hurt expression when Tristan kissed her out of her mind. She saw it over and over again. She didn't want to either, she just couldn't help it. It wouldn't go away. His eyes had looked so sad, and for some insane, unknown reason, it made Lily feel slightly guilty. Only slightly. After all, it WAS Potter. Potter the Prat.

Lily yelled into her pillow and grabbed another one off her bed, throwing it as hard as she could towards the wall. This was killing her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The schoolwork was hard. Harder than ever. It had only been a month since school started and the work was piling up high.

"I can't do this!" Katie slammed her Transfiguration book down on the table, causing a group of second years to jump.

"Hmm?" Lily was distracted, trying to finish her essay.

"I can't do this shit. I'm done. I HATE school." She snapped. Sirius, who was sitting on the opposite couch smirked. "Shut UP, Black!" Katie yelled at him.

"Ooooh. Testy." He grinned, but not making eye contact.

"Ah!" Katie threw a balled up piece of parchment at him, but laughed anyway.

"Katie, you're smart, just focus." Lily interrupted her laughs. Katie glared at her.

"What?" Lily frowned.

"Don't tell me to focus." She said, with a tone that made James, Sirius and Remus all look up in unison, surprised. Lily didn't know what to say.

"I-I didn't mean that insulting. You just have problems with that. You're really smart though. You just need to apply yourself." Lily tried.

"Don't give me that." Katie sneered. Lily could feel the boys' eyes digging into her, waiting for a reaction.

"Katie." Lily was shocked. She never heard her best friend sound like that.

"What? I'm so sick of you." Katie snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" Lily began to get frustrated.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do!"

"I…what?" Lily was shocked. She glanced at the guys and they all had their jaws hanging open. They had never seen this happen between the two girls before. They had always been the best of friends, just like them. "I don't tell you what to do!"

"Yes! You do!" Tears started forming in Katie's eyes. Lily had no idea what was going on. This just wasn't making sense. "You do! You tell me NOT to hang out with the boys, just because YOU don't like them! You tell me to "focus" and "apply myself" and I'm just sick of it!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Lily still didn't understand the start of Katie's pain.

"Katie…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"Whatever." Katie muttered and stomped up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"What…was that about?" Sirius asked slowly.

"I don't know." Lily's chin trembled. Katie had never treated her like that.

"You okay?" James asked her softly. Lily shrugged, forgetting it was Potter that asked her.

"That was weird. Katie never loses her temper. We've known her seven years and she's never been like that." Remus said.

"I know. Something's wrong and she won't tell me. I know it." Lily sighed but turned back to her work and pushed it out of her mind.

However, the next Transfiguration class, Katie didn't want to sit with Lily, who was more confused than ever. So, somehow, she was stuck with Potter as a partner. He grinned at her, but she did not return. Katie had always been her partner in class. That way, they never got bored. She sat at her desk with her arms crossed, watching as Katie laughed at something Sirius said to her. She was losing her best friend to the guy. James noticed too.

"Guess those two forgot about us, hm?" He smirked, but still knowing Sirius would never ditch him.

"Guess so." Lily smirked back. James grinned to himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This is hard." James said. They were both sitting on the soft couch in the Heads common room, books and parchment spread everywhere on the table.

"Yeah, it is." They were talking about their Charms essay. James hated Charms. Lily didn't mind it, but it wasn't her strong point. And now they were stuck writing a fifteen-inch essay on it. Not easy. James let out a huge sigh and Lily smiled. She didn't really have her mind on the essay, she was thinking of other things. Katie still wasn't talking to her, for some unknown reason. And, most shockingly, James wasn't irritating her to no end like usual. He was… tolerable.

"Ah!" He yelled out and Lily jumped. Ink was spilled all over James's essay, and his t-shirt. Lily started laughing.

"How did you manage that one?"

"Sent the bottle flying with my textbook." He laughed, holding his t-shirt out with one hand and his essay up with the other one. "Little help?" He grinned and Lily continued laughing while she helped clear the ink off of his shirt and essay with her wand. "Thanks." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, really meaning it.

Suddenly, James leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lily's. They were so soft and sweet-tasting. Just like he imagined. Lily didn't pull away either. She actually allowed him to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. His hands found their way to her smooth stomach. James's shirt was then off and Lily felt his tight, perfect abs and arm muscles. This felt absolutely perfect. She didn't care that her shirt was coming off either.

She wanted this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Unrecognizable Turning Point

**Thanks for reviews! You all are totally awesome**

**I don't own these characters**

Chapter 3—Unrecognizable Turning Point

Katie was sitting in her empty dorm room, while everyone else was down in the common room or around the school. These moments of being alone were very rare. She was attempting to get some work done while it was quiet.

A sharp, loud knocking on the door startled her. She stared at the door, unsure of what to do. 

"Katie!" It was Lily calling and she hesitated. "Katie! PLEASE! I NEED you!" Lily cried and Katie realized something was truly wrong, and her best friend really did need her. She opened the door and gasped, taking in Lily's tear-stained face and disheveled hair.

"Lily…what…?" She trailed off, extremely concerned. Lily wasn't much of a crier. Ever. When Lily didn't respond, Katie put an arm around her shoulders, let her in, and shut the door. Fresh tears began to pour down Lily's face. "Lil, what happened to you?"

"I-I slept with him." She finally spoke.

"Who? Tristan?" Katie asked.

Lily shook her head and spoke a quiet, soft-spoken, "No."

"Then wh—." Katie's voice broke in mid-sentence, the answer dawning on her. "Oh..my..God." Were the only words she could come up with, causing Lily's face to crumple and a loud sob to escape. "Oh, Lily." Katie pulled her best friend into a tight embrace, not caring that her shirt was getting soaked from Lily's tears and loud sobbing. She stroked Lily's smooth hair, saying "It's okay" over and over again, knowing that when the time was right, the story would come.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius, Remus and little Peter Pettigrew were emerging from the seventh year boys' dorm to get food from the kitchens when noise from the girls' dorm made them all freeze. Someone was sobbing hysterically.

"I haven't heard _anyone_ cry that hard. Damn." Sirius said, frowning at the door. They heard a soft "Shh, it's okay, everything will be fine", during a pause between sobs.

"That's Katie's voice." Remus stated, surprised.

"You think that's Evans crying in there?" Sirius turned to face him.

"I think so." Peter squeaked.

"She's not much of a crier, though." Remus frowned.

"Yeah, but it sounds like Kates' friend and we all know most of the other girls hate Katie because they're jealous. It's Evans." Sirius concluded, wondering what the hell must have happened to her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James was woken up the following morning by sunlight shining into his eyes. He stretched his arms in the air, eyes still closed. Then he remembered it. Last night. It was perfect. It was better than James had ever dreamed it would be. He finally slept with Lily Evans and it was mind-blowing. God, he loved her. She was a perfect angel. He turned, expecting to see her there, but the bed was empty next to him. He sat up, ruffling his hair. Lily's clothes were picked up off the floor. It looked like she had been gone a while. He got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers, going to find Lily in her room. But he frowned when he opened her door. The bed was neatly made and untouched, the curtains still open from the previous day. There was no way she had slept in there last night, seeing as it was only seven in the morning and James knew she loved sleeping later on the weekends. She left him. She wasn't there. By chance that maybe she had woken early, he went down the stairs, only to find their common room also empty. There was no sign of her.

James turned and punched the wall as hard as he could manage, not caring about the pain or his bleeding knuckles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius, Remus and Peter walked to the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, figuring James would meet them there. They saw Katie and Lily were already there, sitting at the end of the table away from everyone else. Lily was wearing a pair of Katie's fitted sweatpants and an old, worn "Gryffindor Lions Quidditch" t-shirt of Katie's from third year. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed, confirming that it was she who had been crying all night. The guys glanced at each other and sat down away from the girls, figuring they were by themselves for a reason. Remus noticed that Lily really wasn't eating, only pushing her food around with her fork and talking very quietly to Katie. At least they were talking again. But usually, the two girls were all smiles and laughs when talking to each other. Something was wrong.

James finally entered the Great Hall, his hair all over the place and not in the best mood. When he approached the Gryffindor table, he met Lily's red-rimmed eyes for the quickest second before she turned away. He sat next to the other Marauders and put his head in his hands, making a frustrated sound.

"What's going on, Prongs?" Remus asked. "Something happened with Lily, didn't it?"

"Yeah." James said, looking up. "Yeah. We slept together."

This was nothing close to the expected answer. Sirius, who had been taking a gulp of pumpkin juice at the time, spit it all out in James's face. Remus knocked over a plate of toast and Peter sent a sausage flying through the air.

"Thanks, Padfoot. Thanks a lot." James said, drying himself off.

"Are you bloody serious?" He asked, shocked and James nodded.

"No you're not." Sirius challenged.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"_Yes_ I am."

"No you're—."

"Padfoot!" James banged his fist on the table.

"How did that happen?" Remus asked him.

"I-I don't know. We were doing school work, next thing I know we're snogging and taking each other clothes off. Then we're in my bed. And..yeah…" He trailed off.

"Bloody hell." Sirius managed. "Well then why is she so upset? No girl ever sobbed about sleeping with me before. We heard her crying to Katie last night."

"I don't know that either. I woke up this morning and she was gone, not in my bed or her own, either. I don't know what I did." James' voice broke at the end of the sentence and the other boys could tell he was really hurting. They weren't sure what to do as well.

"It's gotta be a girl thing." Sirius concluded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

However, Lily stayed in the dorm with the other seventh years the following week, not speaking to James a single time. She did not acknowledge him in class at all, no matter how many times he tried to catch her eye and pull her aside to talk. James was going insane. Finally though, he was able to get some answers. He was sitting in his Heads common room working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment when Katie came through the door.

"Sorry, I'm just here to get some clothes for Lily." She told him.

"Why won't she come in here? Why won't she talk to me? What the bloody hell did I do?" James spat out. Katie continued walking until he came up and grabbed her tiny arm. "Katie! Please." He begged.

"She's unsure, James. She's confused and hurt."

"But how?" He yelled.

"It's not your fault."

"She's treating me like it is."

Katie sighed. "She's never liked you, James. You know that. You've been going after her for seven years and she never once went along with it." At those words, James let go of her arm quickly, stung.

"Then why did she do it? She could have stopped. It wasn't ALL me, you know."

"She—She didn't mean for it to happen, James. It was an accident. She didn't mean it. Now she doesn't know what to do. She didn't want that." Those words felt like a knife to him and seeing the hurt in his eyes, Katie went up to stairs.

She came back down a few minutes later, some of Lily's clothes in her arms. Pausing at the door, she glanced back at James.

"I'm sorry, James." She said to him softly. "Everything is a mess. We'll sort it out."

Before closing the door, she looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen in any of the brave Marauders before.

Tears.


End file.
